Newspaper Drama
by EveDeville
Summary: Life at a new school is never easy, but if you already have a reputation, the rest should come. Right? Unless you fall for the school s newspaper editor. Then your life is meant to be on the frontpage, at least if your name is Axel. Akuroku


**A/N I do not own any of the characters in this, expect for the mathteacher. The rest belong to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and their respective owners.**

The silence in the classroom was suffocating.  
In front of the blackboard, stood the town's infamous redhead.  
Taller than most, dressed in a pitch-black leather jacket, tight ripped jeans and with his famous tear shaped face-tattoos.  
Axel.  
His entire aura screamed rebel and a hotheaded attitude, while he leaned against the wall while the teacher was talking about the newcomer and the days scheme.

"-so take care of him now class, and I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble." At this the newcomer smirked mischievous while scanning the classroom with his emerald green eyes, until he found a spare seat at the back of the classroom.

So without further due, he strolled down the classroom to the low bench seats in the back. The teacher turned to the board and continued the math lesson and didn't seem to give a damn about if anyone listened or not.

Axel watched the class with superiority and dropped his sack on the floor and sat down beside a blonde girl with antenna like hair.

"So I heard you're the famous Axel? Cool stuff going on there." The blonde girl stared him out from top to toe while smiling really false, as she chewed the gum between her teeth with a loud sound.

"Yeah, seems you got it memorized. And who are you?" He sunk down into the seat and played with his lighter while looking at the blond with low interest.

"Larxene, and I'm one of the few that will matter to know here." She flipped her short hair, in a flirtatious movement, which didn't pass Axel´s eye.

"So Larxene, huh? Anything fun going on, besides the extremely interesting math lessons?" He said with a sarcastic voice.

She giggled.

Giggled. He had known this chick for three minutes and she giggled. This would be a long semester.

His attention was suddenly pulled away by the door opening and revealing a pretty girl with long black hair and huge breasts and a tall guy, with strawberry blonde spiky hair and preppy clothes. And that face.

Axels wasn't one to notice things like that in people, but this dude had a face that reminded him of an angel-

Wait what?

What was he thinking? He was so not into dudes.

He flicked out his lighter to keep himself from those weird thoughts, and listening to the boy's conversation with the teacher.  
From his seat it was hard to pick up anything of the conversation, so he gave up pretty soon, and turned his attention to the blonde antenna girl who was apparently talking to him.

"So, I usually don't do things like this, but we are going to have a party tonight, so I figure it would be a cool time to get to know each other." At this she slid her hand on his thigh, and Axel gulped barely noticeable at the motion. Suddenly the moment was broken by the teacher calling to the class attention.

"Class, the student council has some news for you, so listen to Tifa and Cloud now please." Cloud? Was that the blonde's name?

The raven took place in front of the class and started to read from a list she was holding.

"As most of you know have the student council taken on the project of planning the school ball next week, but due to the upcoming football game, we will be unable to finish it ourselves, so we are asking the students for help, so anyone feel like they want to volunteer?"

A sorl arouse in the room, but no one seemed interested, until the teacher jumped in.

" And of course there will be needed of you to do these tasks during lessons, so you will be excused."

At this half the class, including Axel raised his hand looking satisfied.  
When Cloud had written down everyone he left without a word, Tifa almost running to keep up with him and seconds later the bell rang.

The lunch was like at any other school. The tables were shared by friends, gangs, and the stereotypical zones of jocks, cheerleaders and art freaks. Everywhere people were joking, screaming and laughing at each other, in a whirl of different people.

He saw the whisperings and pointing at him and the awes from his fan girls. He was kind of famous after all. But just because you were a guitarist in a band didn't mean that you were the center of attention, well he didn't complain about it, but sometimes it could be just too much.

He was sighing at the mass, ignored the waving from Larxene and bought a soda and went out for a smoke.

Axel found a place beneath a huge oak tree, with orange colored leafs the same shades as his hair, with a view of the back of the school.  
He sat down, took up his lighter and lit a cigarette. The pearl-gray smoke swirled around his head and he closed his eyes and took in his surroundings, but was disturbed by a loud thump.  
He glanced at the sound and was startled.

Three people consisting of a girl with purple short hair, a tall biff guy and a well-built tall blonde, that was mobbing a kid in the corner of a container. He didn't have anything to do with any of them, but the situation made him uneasy, he hated when people were ganging up on a single person.  
He watched them for a while, until he decided to check it up.

"Are you that stupid that you thought I wouldn't find out?!" The tall blonde guy with a scar across his face almost spitted the shorter person in the face while screaming at him. His long open vest fluttered in the motion when he angrily pressed up the person against the wall, making him unable to get away.

"Seifer, I don't think this is the right moment to y´know -"Rai started.

"Shut up, Rai." The blonde snarled at his companion, who quickly retreated to just block the way out for the kid. " So if you think this will get anywhere near the schoolpaper, I swear I will tear your eyes out of their sockets- " Seifer was interrupted by Axel making a low huff sound too capture the attention while leaning against the brick wall, cigarette still in hand.

Axel´s ringclad hand sneaked through his red mane as he gazed at the tall blonde with a smirk.  
" So something fun up? Or just the usual lunch filcher?" He brought the cigarette up to his lips and took a deep draft as he locked eyes with Seifer.

Seifers face pulled itself into a grimace as he quickly looked Axel over, to see if he would pose as a threat. A vicious smirk crept onto his face as he thought of him as a nuisance, and nothing more.

"Not any of your business." Seifer folded his arms in a defying manner, and just glanzed at Rai, who immediately picked it up and directed a punch at Axel´s way.

Bad idea.

Axel grabbed Rai´s hand in the air, wrecked it the wrong way, and a breaking sound filled the silent air before it was replaced by a high-pitched scream from Rai. He fell down on the ground, screaming franticly about his hand being broken and that he was going to die.

Seifer just snarled at him, and without a word, he nodded to the silent girl as they retreated.

She helped to pick Rai up and the two left for the school nurse. Seifer just stood before Axel, and brushed past him with gritted teeth.  
"You will not get away with this." He whispered as he left the kid behind and Axel followed him for a few steps before turning his attention to the boy on the ground.

They boy was already getting up, and Axel was struck by how short he was. He had dirt stains in his blonde spiked hair, but his body did not seem frail.

"You okay, kid?" Axel did not bother to reach out his hand, he did not even know this person. The blonde looked up at him, and Axel was struck by the deep ocean color of his eyes that locked with his.

"As if you care." The words cut through the air like razors and reeked of loathing. Axel stood confused, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Whoa, easy. Saw you were really handling it so well, had too praise you for it." The sarcasm was clear in his voice as he folded his arms and leaned against the bricked wall, noticing the bruise that was already forming on the boy´s cheek.

The blue orbs stared up at him and he was struck by how mature he looked.

"And I´m not a kid." The boy almost spit at Axel before beginning to walk away.

Axel just stood paralyzed watching after the blonde, before a smirk cracked his face and he chuckled low. This was going to be an interesting semester.

**So there. First chapter up, english is not my native language, but I hope it will suffice for now. Anything I should think about?**


End file.
